


I Need a Distraction, Richard

by Levana



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sexting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levana/pseuds/Levana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a conversation on Tumblr where the fandom wonders who sends the naughtiest texts.  Strand really does have a way with words. </p><p>Or,</p><p>How Alex kills time at a retreat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Distraction, Richard

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, denizens of the fandom. May my work be pleasing.
> 
> These are the ramblings of an insomniac who edited her NC-17 to an R because I wanted to ramp it up in the next chapter.

Retreats,  Alex decided, were their own circle of Hell.  Here she was,  Friday night, not out with friends,  or even home with a book,  but trapped with the entire PNWS staff,  interns included.  Right now, everyone was sharing how they would try to be more "authentic" and honest with each other.   While she would have honestly loved to share that she was bored,  unlike some people,  Alex did have a sense of tact, and didn't want Nic to have his feelings hurt.  Nic loved retreats and had thrown himself into planning this one,  complete with trust falls.   Never was a notification of a new message so welcome as it was that moment.

Richard was home,  nursing a whiskey in bed while reading.  This would be the first weekend in quite a while where he wasn't traveling,  writing,  or working on the podcast (Radio for the Internet! On demand! ) with Alex. Looking towards the night table where he had a token of hers tucked away,  Richard decided to see how she was holding up during what was sure to be a frustrating weekend for her.  

  


 

 

Putting her phone away with a sigh,  Alex grabbed a beer from the cooler and curled up in an armchair in the corner,  resigning herself to the boredom, when ten minutes later,  her phone gave another buzz.

 

 

 

No. No no no no no.  This was most definitely not happening.  Not Mr. Richard “I HAVE A VOICE MADE OF SEX AND CHOCOLATE AND A STICK UP MY ASS THE SIZE OF AN EMU” Strand. Nope.  She was just going pretend that Richard had not stated that he thought about her underwear.

But what if he did?

Nah.  Down,  ovaries.  Nothing to see here. She was most definitely not imagining his voice talking about her panties. 

 

Meanwhile,  Richard chuckled as he read her response.  Alex really embarrassed easily, a gorgeous shade of pink that he often noticed spread down her neck and chest, along with her cheeks.   Besides, did she really think that he was so repressed that a little sexual banter was somehow beyond him?   Despite what she may believe,  her generation did not invent long distance sex.  

She did ask for a distraction after all.

  


  

What the hell did Richard think?  That her sex life was just a series of fumblings with talentless men in grad school?  She might have had the driest year of her life (excluding a recent 3 day romp with a friend), but that didn't mean that she spent her life deprived of good sex. 

Even if her recent deprivation was the fault of one Dr. Strand. 

 

Richard stared at the last message he sent, realizing that perhaps this game was beginning to get out of hand.  He meant what he wrote.  He wanted nothing more that to have her in his bed,  legs over his shoulders shuddering around his tongue. He wanted to be able to wipe away the lines that had started to appear between her brows.  Most of all,  he wanted to see her next to him, naked, perfectly content and boneless from a night of intense sex.

 

Alex began to realize two things.  One,  that she was incredibly turned on - hell, his voice had been doing it for her for a while. Two,  that perhaps she wanted the intensity he seemed to be offering; her eyes began to glaze as she envisioned a night with Strand on his literal knees.  Unfortunately,  that was when Nic decided to walk over.  “Everything okay, Alex? You've been staring at your phone for a while now and haven't participated in an hour.“  Looking  up,  she told Nic not to worry,  that it was just Strand with a lead.  She was trying to type a response when her phone vibrated again.

  
  


 

 

Richard was beginning to worry.  It has been 5 minute since his last round of messages,  and Alex still hadn't replied.  Just when he was about to apologize,  he received a message from Nic.

  
  


 

 

One and a half hours later, he finally hears from her. 


End file.
